peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord
'Discord '''is a character in Peppa's adventures and its reboot ''Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. He is a chaotic draconequus who first appears as the main antagonist in the episode "The Departing Of Harmony Part 1". Appearance Discord's body is made out of multiple animal body parts: he has the head of a pony, the horns of an antelope and a deer, two wings, the arms of a bird and a lion, the feet of a dinosaur and a deer, and the tail of a dragon. Personality Discord usually has a silly and clever personality, although sometimes he can also be extremely evil, as shown when he tries to take over Peppatown and kill all of the users. He also has magical powers that he can use to manipulate certain things and people around him and make stuff appear and disappear. Role Discord first appears in "The Departing Of Harmony" when Sonic tells Will to perform a ritual at his house to summon Discord so that the users can beat it to death. He is actually referring the Discord APP, whitch Sonic was being pressured to go on by everyone. Unfortunately, Will happens to be an idiot, and he ends up summoning the creature Discord. Right away, Discord tries to seem nice, but when Will tries to take him back to his realm, he takes the spell book, rips out the page Will read, and eats it. Now that he can’t be sent back, Discord decides to introduce himself to the other users, which Will advises him not to do, as he warns that they may not like seeing him, especially "this one blue hedgehog guy who hates pretty much everything". Discord tries to make friends with the others, but Sonic doesn’t trust him. They eventually learn by reading the spell book that Discord actually used to be an evil overlord in his dimension. Pretty soon, Discord begins to take over Peppatown and make everything chaotic and weird. He tries to send the users to a jail made of cotton candy, but after a quick pep talk from Will, they eat their way out. Will reads in the spell book that says that the only way to defeat Discord is by turning him to stone, but once again he misunderstands this, and the users all begin pelting Discord with rocks. Somehow, this actually works, as when Will hits Discord with a huge rock it turns him into a stone statue, which is then put in a cave far away. Oddly, Discord appears freed in later episodes such as "Dead End Breakfast" and "Discord The Babysitter" now reformed with no real explanation given. In the latter, Sonic even lets him babysit his kids , Blonic, and Jonic. Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation In the reboot, Discord appears in the episode "The Pet" where the heirs are told to adopt him as their "pet", which he obviously doesn’t agree with, but he later agrees when they let him do chaotic things as a reward for doing what they ask. Later in the episode, William has to watch over him while the other heirs are gone, and he learns that it is quite difficult because of how chaotic he is, and vows to never be left home alone with him again. In Season 7, Discord decides to get a pet of his own so he summons a giant blob of ooze named "The Smooze" which then causes chaos in Peppatown and nearly destroys the heir's mansion, but they are so tired they don’t even care, and accept the Smooze into their home. Trivia * In Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation, it is revealed that he had a cousin named Eris, but she was actually Demonic Mario in disguise. Category:Characters Category:PA characters Category:Villains Category:Animal villains Category:Males Category:PA Category:Evil Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters